


Sodden Realisation

by phoenixacid



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the First Time Merlin comment fest. Bradley opens the door to find a very wet-looking Colin dripping on his frontstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodden Realisation

Bradley opens the door to find a very wet-looking Colin dripping on his frontstep.

"Christ, Col, did you step into a pool? Get in," he says, pulling Colin into his house. "The last thing I need is the Beeb suing me for letting their star freeze to death on my doorstep."

Colin looks utterly pathetic with his hair all plastered to his head. He seems younger somehow, softer, yet his sodden clothes make him look bonier than he actually is and his cheekbones more pronounced. Seeing him here, seeing him now makes something in Bradley’s chest feel lighter.

And it hits Bradley.

He's missed Colin.

He's missed those cheekbones and his stupid smile. He's missed the way Colin’s eyes crinkle up at the edges when he laughs, and how his accent thickens when he gets excited, and how his ears stick out funny. He's missed Colin something fierce, and all this moping he has been doing for the past few weeks is caused by the huge Colin-shaped void in his chest.

Instead of feeling absolutely horrified with this realisation, all Bradley can think of is how soft Colin’s lips look, and how he never wants to feel that void ever again.

"You look like a drowned rat," Bradley says at last.

"Um." Colin glances down and plucks at his hoodie. "Thanks?"

"Idiot," Bradley says fondly, "take that off before you die of hypothermia."

Colin’s lips quirk a little at that. "Trying to get me naked?"

Bradley’s heart skips a beat.

"You don’t have to look so scared, Bradley. I was only teas-" Bradley acts purely on impulse. He tilts his face up and catches Colin’s lips with his.

Two things happen at once: Colin jerks back, fingers on his lips, and Bradley realises that Colin is warm beneath his sodden clothes. They look at each other, completely shell-shocked.

And then Colin’s hands are everywhere, curling into Bradley’s hair, pulling at the front of his trousers.

It's a jumble of sensations - of coldness, and wetness - but most importantly of the heat and intoxicating feel of a mouth over his own.

Bradley can hear himself breathing, every quick, hot rush of all this.

This is it. This is perfect.  
 **  
Fin**


End file.
